ChristMAD
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: This isn't Christmas it's ChristMAD with all the crazy going's on at the SPR Christmas get-together. Rated for safety.


**On the twelfth day of Christmas Kitty gave to you! A Mad Christmas one-shot! Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas One-shot ChristMAD

It had taken three weeks of begging and offering up at least two of her days off for Naru to agree to let her decorate the office and throw a small (very small) get-together for the SPR group. It was finally the day, it was the 24th of December and Mai had just finished putting all the decorations up and setting up a table of snacks for everyone to eat when someone burst through the office door.

"Mai!" Monk shouted as he ran to give Mai a crushing hug.

"Monk…..ca…can't…..breathe…" Mai managed to choke out.

"Let her go you oaf!" Came a woman's shout followed by a thump as Monk fell to the floor.

Ayako put her handbag, AKA her weapon, down on the table and gave Mai a sane hug.

"It's nice to see you Mai, how did you get Naru to agree to this?" Ayako said while she was making herself comfortable on one of the office sofas, with Monk making himself comfortable next to her, though at a safe distance.

"Anyway I set up a snack table and I have tea and juice in the kitchen area," Mai said while smiling at how the two looked like a couple without even realizing it.

"That's nice Mai but I brought something else," Monk said producing bottles of alcohol from a bag Mai hadn't noticed he had.

"But Monk, half the people at this gathering are under aged," Mai complained.

"Just a little bit won't hurt," Monk said getting up to get glasses from the kitchen area.

Just as Monk left the kitchen the front door opened and Masako and Yasu walked into the office and sat of the sofa continuing a conversation that seemed to have been started on the way over to the office.

Mai went to get Lin and Naru out of their offices reminding them that since she spent last Christmas eve mostly possessed they promised to join the gathering for at least an hour and after that hour they could go back to pretending they don't work with this group of 'incompetent idiots'.

Naru left his office with a book in hand and Lin carried his laptop with him, the group nearly groaned at their anti-social behaviour.

The party started and they group enjoyed the snacks.

"Mai, where did you buy these snacks from they are super yummy," Ayako asked and even Masako nodded agreeing that the snacks such as mini cupcakes and other baked goods were delicious.

"I didn't buy them," Mai said while munching on a cupcake herself, she looked up from her cupcake and saw the group staring at her in a questioning manner. "I baked most of these myself!" Mai said smiling.

Naru stood up from his chair and grabbed one of the cupcakes, after trying a bite he was amazed by Mai's cooking skills.

"Hey Naru! Have a drink," Monk shouted handing Naru a very strong alcoholic drink.

Mai and Ayako were also given a rather strong drink each, Mai had the sense to just sip the drink so she didn't get much worse than tipsy. Naru and Ayako on the other hand drank their drinks straight away…leaving them fairly bad.

Ayako in her drunken state found Masako and decided that she needed a serious makeover. Thus Ayako dug out her makeup bag that she always has in her handbag and started drawing on Masako's porcelain face. Masako tried to run away but Ayako had the grip of a vice.

Naru in his drunken stupor had made his way over to Mai and was clinging to her arm like a small child.

"Naru, can you let me go?" Mai asked giggling at Naru's face as he looked up at her.

"No! You are my Mai and you're not allowed to go away from me," Naru said slurring his words.

Mai just giggled at his antics, everything seems funnier when alcohol is involved. Mai was about to say something to Naru but he silenced her with a kiss and whispering in a voice that sounded a lot more sober than before "My Mai,"

The rest of the evening only got weirder as Ayako continued to make Masako look like a clown and Naru continued to flirt with Mai who was not stopping him. Somehow Monk got his bass plugged in and started playing loudly and out of tune.

Through everything Lin just continued typing and waiting for them to all collapse from exhaustion. Just when Lin thought things were starting to calm down…John walks in in a Santa suit shouting "HO! HO! HO!"

This truly wasn't Christmas this year it was ChristMAD!

* * *

**Ok that's the last one-shot for a while. Please review and check out all my other stories if you haven't already. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed all my work so far you are awesome. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**


End file.
